true mates love
by bella swan-whitlock
Summary: jasper is bella's true mate
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE U

when u love the one person that makes ur life happy u always hold on to i was happy once with edward but he left me in the woods but jasper was there to help me i new that i was in love with jasper.  
jasper told me that alice was not his mate but that i was i was so happy that jasper loved me back.  
so here i am sitting in my bedroom with charlie down staris i was packing my things up ready to got on my own with jasper as i now left school me and jasper were going to travel a bit we were going to vagas as i say bye to charlie i new i would miss my dad but i needed to do this.

"bells please becareful i now u are an adult but i can still worry about u bells and u jasper u jasper take care of my daughter" says charlie

"dad i will be fine please dont worry" i say to charlie

"i will take good care of ur daughter charlie" says jasper to charlie

"love u bells" says charlie to me

"love u to dad" i say to charlie

we were now on the road to vagas and i could not wait i wonted my first time to be special with jasper im very nervous but at the same time im happy at one ponit i fell asleep and new i was dreaming because edward was there trying to hurt me and i scream the next thing i new i was being woken up by jasper.

"bella are u ok u were having a bad dream do u wont to tell me about it" says jasper to me

"its ok jazz just a dream dont worry about it" i tell jasper

i new that bella was having a bad dream i could feel her emotions coming of her so i gently wake her up.  
in vagas i wonted to make it special for bella.

"jazz how long till we get to vagas" i say to jasper

"20 mins bella not that long" says to bella

i feel asleep and jasper woke me up

"bella wake up were there come on are u hungry" says jasper to bella

"yea i am staving jazz" i say to jasper

we got to are hotel and i order some food toke a shower and ate my food it was good but right at that moment i wanted jasper i needed him so we found are selfs kissing i new her could smell my arousall next thing i new we were both naked on the bed

"are u sure u wont to do this we dont have to bella" says jasper to me

"no jazz i wont this i need u jazz" i say to jasper

jasper was kissing me again and down my neck he was at my breasts he was licking and bittin themi moaned jaspers name he movied down my body between my legs i felt his fingers rub agast my nub i moaned so load i felt his tongue sucking and bitting my nub i new i was getting close he but two finger in side me

"ohhh jasper sooo g..oood please dont stop" i say to jasper

"mmmm u taste so good bella" says jasper to me i am about to cum and i scream jasper name

"JASPER" i sai to jasper

"i love u jazz" i say to jasper

"i love u to my bella" says jasper

i wonted more but jasper wonts to take this slow.

"get some sleep bella we got a long day tomorrow" say jasper to me

so that was the best first orgasam.

BE BACK NEXT WEEK WITH CHAPTER 2 HOPE U ALL LIKE LOVE BELLA

I WOKE UP THIS MORNING ATFER THE BEST ORGASAM I EVER HAD BUT I MUST SAY I CAN WAIT FOR JASPER TO MAKE LOVE TO ME.

I NOTICE THAT JAZZ IS NOT IN THE ROOM THEN I SEE A LETTER ON THE TABLE SAYING..

DEAR MY BEAUTIFULL BELLA I JUST WANTED TO TELL U I AM OUT HUNTING I WONT BE LONG HAVE FUN AND MY CREDIT CARD IS ON THE TABLE FOR U TO USE LOVE YOUR JAZZ

WELL IT LOOKS LIKE IM GOING TO SHOPPING BUY MY SELF SOME THING NICE FOR TONIGHT.

I WAS DRESSED AND READY FOR MY DAY OUT WOW I GOT TO SAY THERE IS A LOT OF SHOPS ONE SHOP I WENT IN WAS SO NICE BUT THE CLOTHERS WERESO DEAR BUT ONE WOULD NOT HURT INTHE END I BROUGHT A NICE DRESS COST $2,OOO I DID HOPE THAT JAZZ WONT MIND GOT BACK TO THE HOTEL AND JAZZ WAS THERE WAITING FOR ME I TOLD HIM THAT I BROUGHT A DRESS BUT HE SAID WHAT WAS HIS WAS MINE.

"BELLA U READY TO GO" SAY JASPER I LOOK AT HIM AND GAVE HIM A KISS AND SAYS

"YEA JAZZ LET GO AND HAVE FUN" I SAY TO JASPER WE GOT ON TO THE CAR AND I SAW THE MOST BEAUTIFULL REASRUNT I HAD EVER SEEN

"OHH JAZZ THIS PLACE IS SO BEAUTIFULL" I SAY TO JASPER

"ONLY THE BEST U BELLA MY LOVE" SAYS JASPER TO ME WE ORDERED FOOD WELL I DID AND JAZZ ORDED WATER BUT THE FOOD WAS AMAZING AFTER I FINNISHED WE BOTH NEW WHAT WE WANTED WE NEEDED EACH OTHER SO WE WENT HOME

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHARTER BUT NEXT SEX SCENE SO I HOPE U ALL LIKE..AND SORRY ABOUT THE CAPS


	2. chapter 2

when we got home i went and had a shower then so did jazz i thourgh i would just stay in a towel i had around me i new i was getting nuvers but this was jasper my man.  
jasper got out of the shower and saw me in just a towel i could tell he wanted just as much as i wanted him he cam over to me and asked me if im sure we could always wait i told him no i know was the right time and we both new that.

"Bella i love you so much i just dont want to hurt you so we are going to take tonight slow so i can make love to ok" says jasper i just nodded my head i could not speak jazz came up my body and taking my towel of me he was now kissing my lips and down my neck.

"ohhh jasper that feels so good" i say to jasper he mayed his way to my breasts kissing and sucking and biting i was so turned on right now and i knew that jasper could smell my arausli could feel jasper going down my body down were i needed him and he licked my nub

"agghhh jasper baby mmmmm plz jazz i need u" i say to jasper. jazz was kissing me and telling me that it will hurt a bit i told him that i ok jasper slowly puched in and i knew i was close to my barrer.

"do it jazz" i tell him and he did oh boy the pain i felt it hurt but the pain did go after a while i was moaning pretty good but i needed more.

"please jazz harder ohhh please ohhhh fuck baby yes like that" i sat to jasper

"bella so tite and wet ohhhhh bella" says jasper

"BELLA fuck i love u bella i cant hold much longer come with me please bella" says jasper i was so close i could feel it jasper thrusting in side me and his fingers playing with my clit i was going to cum.

"JASPER i g...going to come" i say to jasper as i was coming

"come with me bella come now shit ohh BELLA" shouted jasper he roled of me and made sure i was ok but u now me i was good i feel asleep happy while jasper went out hunting

AUTHORS NOTE:SORRY ITS SHORT BUT U WILL HAVE A LONG CHAPTER NEXT HOPE U ENJOY..


	3. Chapter 3

hope u enjoy this chapter jasper pov enjoy.

chapter 3.

jasper's pov

when bella went to sleep i went hunting had a few elk and went back to bella she was still sleeping so i just layed down be side her and got out my book and read withering heights one of my favrate book be side my civil war books.  
Ihad been reading for 5 hours and the sun was coming up so today we would stay in and go to the cacino and play some games and it is bella's first time for bella in a cacino i got of the bed and went to shower i turned the shower on very hot and enjoyed my shower got out and got dressed i new bella would be waking up soon so i ordered her breakfast for her and a coffee and i see bella waking up and looking up at me.

"good morning my darling did u sleep ok" jasper says to me i gace bella her breakfast

"I had a good sleep jazz did u have a good hunt" i say to jasper bella ate her food and said she was going to shower and geet dressed ready to go out i could here bella turn on the shower and get in and i heared her singing i smiled i realy loved bella i was about to read some more of my book and my phone starts to ring i look at my phone and its peter i answer my phone.

"Hello major i tolded u that u would find ur true mate and u did me and cher are coming to u or u can come and see us bella would like it to" says peter

"well peter i think we can do that i will seee what bella says ans i will let u know in a bit ok peter" i says to peter

"ok i hope to see u both soon" says peter

bella walks out of the bathroom dressed she looked beautifull so i walk upto her and holds her hand.

"Blla my brother from venom just phoned and asked if we wanted to go up to husten texas for a bit would u like that we dont have to but i woud like to see my peter and cher" i say to bella

"i would loved to jazz i cant wait to meet them both jazz what if they dont like me" says bella looking at me i now peter and cher will like bella because he know's shit

"Oh bella belive me they will love u darling" i say to bella i should of new that peter new about me and bella but that peter for u we been on the road for 2 hours bella is sleeping soon she will see where i was brought up i need to send a message to peter to let him now we will be there is twenty minutes

"hay peter we will be there in twenty mins ok" i say to peter

"yes i know major i will see u then" peter tells me i put mu phone back down and wake bella up she looks up at me and like she is worried

"bella tell me whats wrong please" i sat to bella

"i now u said there was now need to worry about meeting peter and cher but i am what if they dont like me jazz" i say to jasper

"bella i have already told u they will love u bella u have to belive me on this bella" i say to bella i new she was worried but there was now need to be

"ok jazz" i say to jasper

i can see peter and cher waiting for us at the door and i new bella and cher were going to become sisters

"peter it's so good to see u brother it been a while it's good to see u to cher" i say to peter and cher

"i know jazz we missed u to and this must be bella it's so nice to meet u bella and this is peter" cher says to bella

" its nice to meet to cher and u peter" i say to peter and cher

"well bella i glad u and jazz are now together u are now are sister come on lets get in side u must be hungrey" peter says to bella

" yes thank u i an hungrey" says bella to peter we all walked in to the house and cher made bella a sandwich bella thanked cher and ete her food and said thank u and she went to are room and she had a shower i left her a note saying i went out hunting i i will be back in a few hours and that i loved her i new that when i got back bella would be asleep and she was i went on the other side of the bed and got my book out and read my book tomorrow will be a big day i was going to ask bella if she still wonted to be a vampire.

AUTHOUS NOTE: I HOPE U LIKE MY NEW CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN TWO WEEK.


End file.
